


Curiosity Killed the Whelpling

by GochuShot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Foursome, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, X-EXO Clones (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GochuShot/pseuds/GochuShot
Summary: One night Kāi finally gives in to the temptation of Baëkhyun's bedroom
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: EXODEUX Round 1





	Curiosity Killed the Whelpling

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm the creator of the Kai/Baek/Chen/Yeol tag. Imagine that.

Everyone knew what was happening behind Baëkhyun’s not always closed doors, but no one ever mentioned it. It was just Baëkhyun’s brand of perverted insanity, what made him _him_ , and the rest of them were fucked up enough in their own ways to be unable to really call him out on it.

Chën was the first one to succumb to the carnal greed, eagerly received by Baëkhyun. And it didn’t take long after that for Chanyeøl to add his roaring wildfire to the mix too. Light, lightning, and fire colliding in what probably was a spectacular show of sparks.

Suhø didn’t care much for anything beyond some depraved seduction, too busy with coming up with new plans for how to toy with their clones. Sehůn’s debauchery was of the lazier sort, not in the least interested in what his _hyungs_ were up to.

And Kāi… Kāi wasn’t quite sure where he stood.

There was intrigue, for sure. _Something_ looking a lot like morbid curiosity. But there was also a kind of hesitance that he couldn’t quite place—and that was what kept him away even though he knew he’d be welcomed should he approach them.

Yet he would always find himself close to Baëkhyun’s rooms a few times a week, listening to the various lewd noises he could pick up on before forcing himself away. A weakness, he told himself, being unable to fully stay away even though he’d somewhat decided on doing so. And then one night fate decided to play her cards against him.

Kāi had been out, doing some late night recon for Suhø. Maybe it was the hour. Maybe it was the exhaustion—he might have a useful _gift_ , but the price it came with was high. But no matter what the reason was, he would blame it for being the tipping point that finally caused curiosity to kill the cat.

He hadn’t expected anyone to still be conscious by the time he made it back, the sun too close to rising for most of them. Be it cliché, but they enjoyed colluding in the darkness, spending most of the naturally lit hours in different states of unconsciousness induced in a variety of ways unless other plans had been made. But here he was, walking past Baëkhyun’s slightly opened doors and picking up on several sounds.

The loudest ones being moaning and slurping.

As if pulled forwards by an invisible rope wrapped around his middle, Kāi slowly made his way over to the doors to peek inside, eyes widening at what they found. So far he’d never actually _looked_ inside, only listened, and he didn’t know if finally getting those glimpses was a good thing.

Lounging against Chën’s chest, naked body stretched out on such a pretty display, Baëkhyun was softly writhing. Between his spread legs lay Chanyeøl, face buried in Baëkhyun’s crotch—and it took Kāi a second to realize that the slurping noises were coming from him.

Sliding slender fingers into Chanyeøl’s pink hair, Baëkhyun arched his back as his legs tensed. Kāi watched as the fingers curled around strands and began to tug, but instead of protesting Chanyeøl let out a choked moan, rolling his own hips against the mattress.

How curious.

With a chuckle, Chën dragged his hand up Baëkhyun’s stomach all the way up to rest loosely against his throat, and even from where he was standing Kāi could see the faint red marks left behind.

Mimicking Chën's touch and slowly dragging a hand up his exposed stomach, Kāi couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like. The only intimate touches he’d felt beyond the clinical ones of the scientists had been his own. And suddenly he felt a burning need to feel someone else on his skin.

Kāi had already taken two steps into the room by the time he realized he was moving, his reptilian brain apparently having taken control of his body. Or maybe it was that secondary brain that everyone joked about, the one controlled by pure lust that supposedly sat between his legs. It was a very powerful thing, Kāi couldn’t help but note.

Obviously having heard Kāi’s quiet steps, Chën’s gaze snapped up, sadistic interest flashing across his eyes and making Kāi’s breath hitch.

Using the hand he already had on Baëkhyun’s throat, Chën gripped the other’s jaw and forcefully yanked his head back to face the doorway where Kāi stood frozen.

“We’ve got company,” Chën murmured into Baëkhyun’s ear, but it was still loud enough for Kāi to hear.

Opening dazed eyes, Baëkhyun looked up at Kāi, and the ferocity of his dark gaze had Kāi swallow hard.

“Ah…,” Baëkhyun slurred as he started to pet Chanyeøl’s hair. “Hasn’t anyone told you it’s rude to spy on people, Kāi-yah? Didn’t expect for voyeurism to be your thing, but we don’t kink shame here…”

Pulling off of Baëkhyun’s cock, leaving it glossy with saliva, Chanyeøl turned towards Kāi with mismatched eyes burning. Before Kāi could do more than tilt his head in question, Chanyeøl was stumbling out of the bed and towards him, undone latex pants slipping further down his hips to reveal and hinder alike. Soon he was standing in front of Kāi, mimicking his head tilt, one side of his lips pulled up in a tiny little smirk showing the shadow of a dimple in his cheek.

“Have you lost your way, little whelpling?” Chanyeøl asked, and his normally dark voice seemed even deeper.

For some reason Kāi didn’t understand yet, the sound sent shivers down his spine and sharp knives into his groin. What a strange feeling—painful yet so pleasurable. Nothing at all like the dull, all-encompassing feeling of arousal he had previously experienced.

Glancing over at the two other, Kāi was met by the sight of Baëkhyun lazily tugging on his cock as Chën was pinching his nipples, and yet another sharp wave shot through him as his mind conjured what it thought it would feel like. Lying splayed out, a hand on his cock, fingers on his nipples, everyone’s attention…

“The little whelpling wants to play,” Chën spoke up in his melodious voice—sounding like a siren trying to lure Kāi into the depths of the sea. “Oh, he’s so confused about what he’s feeling… Bring him over here, Yeøllie, so we can show him what it is.”

But Chanyeøl wasn’t listening to Chën, crowding closer to Kāi and forcing him to back up. And even when Kāi’s body hit the wall, breath escaping in a nearly silent gasp, Chanyeøl didn’t stop. He got closer, and closer, and closer—until his body was as pressed against Kāi’s as it could get, mere millimetres between their faces. And Kāi could feel every hard inch of Chanyeøl, and it was dizzying, and he was wholly unprepared for when Chanyeøl pushed forwards those last mere millimetres.

Buzzing static filled Kāi’s head and made him deaf to the rest of the world as Chanyeøl moved their lips together in a way that Kāi wasn’t really able to keep up with. Inexperience had him stumbling through something Chanyeøl had obviously mastered, having him whimper—creating an opening that Chanyeøl immediately took advantage of.

Pushing his tongue inside and almost having Kāi gagging from the surprise of it, Chanyeøl forced the kisses in a direction that Kāi had never gone, into territory he’d never visited before. And as the shock faded away Kāi found himself actually enjoying it. Warmth, _so much warmth_ , was filling him, chasing away the ever-present chill.

Ah. Maybe this was the reason behind all of the fucking.

There was a certain tang to the taste of Chanyeøl’s tongue, a sort of salty bitterness, just a hint of it that Kāi couldn’t quite place. Somewhere in the back of his mind he recognized it, but it was too far out of reach for him right now with Chanyeøl stealing all of his coherency.

Then Chanyeøl grabbed his hand, and thoughts were no more for Kāi.

Pushing his pants down enough to pull his cock out, Chanyeøl pressed Kāi’s hand against it and helped him close his fingers around it. The angle wasn’t the most comfortable, putting pressure on Kāi’s wrist, but he ignored that and instead focused fully on the feeling in his hand.

A thin layer of silky smooth skin draped across a steel rod with barely any give—so similar yet different from how Kāi felt in his own hand. Nicer, in a way, even when lacking the accompanying feedback from his cock.

With a hesitance he rarely felt, fingers trembling, Kāi slowly pulled his hand up, feeling the skin move along with him. Chanyeøl hummed into his mouth, and that was all Kāi needed to pick up the pace.

Clearly deciding that Kāi didn’t need any more help, Chanyeøl moved his hand to instead slide it up the back of Kāi’s neck. And when strong fingers wrapped around his hair, a smarting pain erupting across his scalp, Kāi understood why Chanyeøl had moaned before. Goosebumps arose across Kāi’s nape and down his back as his cock jumped at the sensation, leaving him craving for _more._

The kisses turned sloppier, interrupted now and then for messy breaths. It was all so very intoxicating, especially the part where Kāi realized that he was affecting Chanyeøl too and not only the other way around.

“Chanyeøl.”

It was just the call of a name, but it was so sharp—so domineering—that it had Kāi jolt and freeze in place.

With a displeased grunt, Chanyeøl bit down hard on Kāi’s lower lip, causing him to hiss as he felt his skin break. Pulling back and licking his lips, Kāi glared at the other as he tasted blood.

“Don’t keep him all to yourself, Chanyeøl, that’s rude,” Baëkhyun said, a hint of disapproval to his voice. “Sharing is caring.”

“I’m greedy,” Chanyeøl retorted, fingers digging into Kāi’s side as he began to loosely thrust into the hand Kāi still had wrapped around him, pressing their foreheads together.

Feeling a bit pissed about his busted lip, Kāi squeezed Chanyeøl’s cock hard enough for him to yelp and tear himself away. Revenge is sweet, they said, and Kāi could taste it as his mouth began to water.

“Hm, feisty,” Chën chuckled. “This is going to be fun…”

“I’m not having fun at the moment, I’m all ignored,” Baëkhyun protested.

With surprising strength and speed, Chën flipped them over. Grabbing Baëkhyun’s chin with one hand, Chën forced his head back and to the side to be able to kiss him so filthily it had Kāi’s insides clench and toes curl. Chën’s other hand wrapped around Baëkhyun’s cock, jerking him off in short, sharp tugs.

It only lasted for a few seconds before Chën released Baëkhyun completely, causing him to fall onto his stomach as Chën slid off the bed. For some reason short of breath, Kāi could only stare as Chën sauntered over to him, looking like a sleek predator. Dangerous. _Electrifying._

Even with his shorter stature Chën seemed larger than life to Kāi, his presence almost overwhelming. It had Kāi squeeze his thighs together, thankful for the support of the wall behind him.

With his suit jacket unbuttoned Chën was showing off his lean, lightly sculpted body. Kāi had not gotten more than glimpses of his abdomen up close like this—unlike Kāi himself, Chën was slightly more secretive with his body. Why Kāi didn’t know, there might not even be any reason behind it. They all did a lot without a reason—or a reason that only made sense in some way or other to them.

“What are you doing here, whelpling?” Chën asked, and his voice was a siren’s call, beckoning Kāi closer to drown in his contrasting eyes. “You’ve never strayed this far before.”

Did Chën know about the multiple times when Kāi had contemplated at the very least sneaking a peek? When he had been close to sidling up to the doors to be able to put an image to the sounds he could hear?

“I would ask if the cat’s got your tongue, but I’ve not gotten that far yet,” Chën purred as his kitten lips curled further into an amused smirk. “Maybe we’ve been too good teachers if Chanyeøl managed to steal your words away.”

“I’m _naturally_ gifted,” Chanyeøl piped up from the bed he had apparently relocated to.

“Only in one way, pup,” Baëkhyun immediately shot back, causing Chanyeøl to indignantly protest.

“So loud,” Chën murmured before tsking, his eyes never leaving Kāi’s. “I wonder how much it would take to make _you_ scream.”

Kāi had to close his eyes for a moment as the biggest shiver so far went through his body, all the way from the top of his head and down to the tips of his toes. In its wake heat flared, filling every vein of his body.

“Bring him over so we can play,” Baëkhyun whispered, and Kāi had almost taken the first step before Chën even held out a hand in invitation for him.

A flash of hesitation went through Kāi—he was not supposed to be _here_ , he was not supposed to _give in_ to the curiosity—but said curiosity quickly quashed that side of him, and in the next moment he was taking Chën’s hand and allowing himself to be led over to the bed.

Baëkhyun was lying on his side, his head propped up on a hand, with Chanyeøl lying curled up against him. The taller man managed to look incredibly small and Kāi suspected that part of that came from the fact that Chanyeøl was pouting while getting his hair pet. Why, Kāi had no idea—after all, it was _Kāi_ who was bleeding after Chanyeøl decided to be mean. Kāi had only squeezed a _little._

“Everyone is too dressed up for this event, I thought I specified no tie, not black tie,” Baëkhyun drawled as he looked over them all.

He was the only one currently completely nude, wearing nothing more than the softly glinting chain draped across his face. It looked really pretty, though.

“You’re not funny,” Chën deadpanned.

“Kāi think I am,” Baëkhyun said, smirking as he inclined his head towards Kāi.

“Kāi is a confused whelpling, he hasn’t refined his taste yet,” Chën said, and Kāi turned to frown at him. “Don’t look at me like that, you’ll understand in time, I promise. Let’s get you out of your clothes so we can start showing you the light.”

Faster than Kāi had seen him move before, Chanyeøl rolled around to face them and scrambled up on his knees to make his way over. From behind him Baëkhyun hissed something, but Chanyeøl clearly wasn’t listening and Kāi was more focused on staying out of the taller man’s reach.

“Why are you running from me?” Chanyeøl growled after a few seconds of making grabby hands for Kāi and failing in getting him close.

“You _bit_ me!” Kāi growled right back as he stepped behind Chën.

Chanyeøl came to a stop and sat back down, his lips rounding as his eyes widened with realization.

“I’m sorry, pretty whelpling,” Chanyeøl said, humour and not remorse swimming in his eyes. “You got me so excited I lost myself. Now come here so I can make up for it.”

Even though he felt very hesitant and suspicious, Kāi still slowly began to move around Chën and towards Chanyeøl, who’s wolfish grin grew wider and wider the closer Kāi got.

When Kāi was close enough, Chanyeøl grabbed him by the hips and jerked him forward the last bit, stroking Kāi’s sides as he looked up at him. “How do I unwrap you?”

“On the sides,” Kāi breathed, glancing down at where his excuse for a shirt fastened together.

Chanyeøl flashed him a quick grin before he got to work.

“It’s been a long time since you were both this excited,” Baëkhyun said and Kāi glanced up to find the other lazily looking at him.

“Jealous, are we?” Chën said with a chuckle, the sentence sounding more like a statement than a question.

Something softly hit the floor behind Kāi and he wondered if it was Chën’s clothes. He almost turned to look, but Chanyeøl was still struggling and it kept Kāi in place.

“Fuck yes, being in the spotlight is in my very nature,” Baëkhyun answered.

Chën burst out laughing behind Kāi. “That’s called being an attention whore.”

“Too many buckles,” Chanyeøl muttered as he tugged at the one on Kāi’s left side, distracting Kāi from the two others’ dialogue.

“There’s _two_ of them,” Kāi pointed out.

“He’s impatient,” Chën said before hands appeared on Kāi’s hips.

Kāi’s breath hitched as Chën’s hands slid to his front to start working on his pants. Chën’s fingers were defter than Chanyeøl’s and it wasn’t long before they slipped inside the opening they had made. And as they wrapped around Kāi’s cock, Kāi gasped and let his head fall forward to rest on Chanyeøl’s shoulder.

The feeling of Chën’s touch was way beyond anything Kāi had ever felt before, so much more than his own touch. Much closer to what Kāi had so far only experienced on the battlefield, but also very different. Fulfilling and possibly with as high of a chance to become an obsession as fighting had had. And Kāi really wouldn’t mind becoming addicted to this.

“You’re going to make him blow before his clothes are even off,” Chanyeøl said with a chuckle, so close to Kāi’s ear that it sent a shiver down his spine.

“Maybe that would be a good thing if me just holding him is enough to get off,” Chën said as he nosed at Kāi’s neck. “I want to play all day long.”

Chanyeøl finally managed to undo the first buckle and promptly moved on to the second one as Chën alternated between no pressure and soft pressure around Kāi’s cock. It was absolutely infuriating and Kāi was close to helping Chanyeøl get his fucking clothes off because the other was taking way too long.

And when Chën decided to stroke instead of compress Kāi couldn’t help but bite down on Chanyeøl’s shoulder, the material of the taller man’s jacket scrunching between Kāi’s teeth.

“Ah, shit!” Chanyeøl exclaimed as he violently twitched but didn’t move away. “You almost bite harder than Baëkhyun, calm down!”

But Kāi couldn’t really hear Chanyeøl. His head was filled with too much static drowning everything else but the pure pleasure out. His breath was coming in shorter and shorter huffs as Chën slowly sped his tempo up. And then Kāi’s pants were shoved down far enough to not be in the way as Chën sped up even more and reached down with his other hand to cup and massage Kāi’s balls.

Every single muscle in Kāi’s body drew tighter and tighter as the pleasure grew higher and higher before it broke apart and washed over him. Snapping his head backwards, Kāi trembled as wave after wave went through him, only Chën’s body behind him holding him up.

As the orgasmic haze began to clear Kāi slumped further against Chën, exhaustion flowing in to fill him instead. But the clinking of metal brought Kāi back to reality, and he tilted his head enough to see that Chanyeøl had finally managed to fully undo the buckles.

But what really caught Kāi’s attention was the white stripes across Chanyeøl’s shirt, going far up enough to stain his chin, to just below his mouth forming a displeased line.

“Could’ve given me a bit of warning,” Chanyeøl deadpanned as he dragged a hand down his face. Looking down at his hand Chanyeøl frowned before he wiped it off on his already stained shirt.

“Oops,” Chën darkly chuckled and he didn’t sound apologetic in the least.

Instead, Chën reached forward to wipe his own hand off on Chanyeøl’s shirt, with Chanyeøl simply sighing over the action before shrugging his jacket off and then pulling his soiled shirt over his head.

Kāi was more used to seeing Chanyeøl’s body since the other man often walked around at least bare-chested, but he really didn’t mind being able to ogle it even more. It was a nice abdomen that obviously a lot of work and time had gone into shaping which meant it deserved appreciation.

“Let’s get these off you, and then you can get on the bed,” Chën said as he pulled Kāi’s pants down and then helped him get out of them.

As soon as Kāi was naked he was ushered towards and onto the bed. Chanyeøl had moved back a bit and Baëkhyun was now sitting propped against the headboard, giving Kāi ample space to climb on top of the mattress. The sheets were cool against his somewhat overheated skin.

Unsure about what to do, Kāi turned to Chën. Chanyeøl hadn’t been nice to him and Baëkhyun hadn’t touched him yet so Chën seemed like the best bet to find out what he was supposed to do now. And maybe Chën saw how uncertain Kāi was considering he moved closer until he was within reach.

Chën was currently not sporting the chain most often running between the piercings in his ear and lip, but Kāi guessed it would just get in the way of whatever they were about to do. The two metal rings were circling his lower lip, though, and Kāi wondered how they would feel against his own lips.

“You’re allowed to touch,” Chën softly said, and there was a slightly raspy quality to his voice that intrigued Kāi almost as much as the piercings did.

Kāi slowly reached up to place two fingers against the metal, marvelling at the feeling beneath his fingertips. They weren’t cold, but they weren’t really warm either. Somewhere in between, but low enough for the temperature difference to be noticeable.

Cocking his head as he continued to finger the piercings, Kāi watched as Chën’s eyes darkened even more, however impossible that seemed.

Leaning forward, Kāi replaced his fingers with his tongue. He traced the metal ring on one side and then the other before he caught Chën’s lower lip between his teeth. The flesh was easily pliable and contrasting with the rigidity of the piercings, but the temperature difference wasn’t really noticeable like this. Maybe it was because of Kāi warming them up?

And then a tongue was flicking against Kāi’s upper lip. Pulling back Kāi instinctively released Chën’s lip, and it came away looking almost the same shade as whenever Chën decided to paint his lips in bloody red.

“Don’t be scared,” Chën said in a low, seductive purr.

“Not scared,” Kāi denied in a whisper. “Surprised.”

“Come closer and I’ll show you even worse,” Chën coaxed, and Kāi willingly fell right into his enticing trap.

Chën kissed slower and less aggressively than Chanyeøl, but it touched Kāi on a deeper level. It was as if Chën was pouring himself into Kāi and invading his every molecule. Pulling Kāi into the depths and drowning him without him even noticing it. And when Chën pulled back, licking his lips to break the string of saliva connecting them, Kāi dazedly blinked his eyes open as his lungs screamed for air.

Kāi hadn’t even realized that he hadn’t been breathing properly. Chën looked like the cat that got the cream.

“Why is Chën allowed to keep him to himself but not me?” Chanyeøl asked, and it startled Kāi a little as he had somewhat forgotten that they weren’t alone.

“Because Chën isn’t keeping him to himself,” Baëkhyun answered. “He’s taking care of Kāi, while you were just out to get your own gratification as quickly as possible.”

“Taking care of me?” Kāi questioned as he tilted his head to the side, glancing between Chën’s eyes and his lips.

Chën just hummed in answer as he placed a hand on Kāi’s abdomen and slowly dragged it upwards while at the same time applying pressure to force Kāi backwards. Just before Kāi was about to topple over another hand appeared at his back and helped to guide him down until he was lying in Baëkhyun’s lap.

Chën followed Kāi down and hovered over him. “I’ll take care of you and show you what you’ve been missing out on all of those times you’ve been standing outside and listened to us fucking in here, hesitating and then scampering off instead of joining.”

Kāi felt his face heat up as he realized that they had known about him listening in.

“Yes, we knew, it was so exciting knowing you were just outside, knowing that you were curious but didn’t dare, but still wanted a _taste_ ,” Chën continued in a drawl as his eyes hooded before he licked his lips. “Now it’s time for _us_ to get a taste of _you._ ”

Kāi was almost holding his breath even before Chën dove down to lick and nibble his way Kāi’s chest. There was no question about where Chën was headed, he was going straight for it and Kāi’s cock jerked in anticipation of what it was about to experience, rapidly filling with blood once more.

Chën licked a stripe all the way from Kāi’s balls up to the head of his cock, using his tongue to flick at the end of it. It was that special place that always felt more sensitive and the muscles in Kāi’s thighs and stomach twitched quickly at the feeling.

Wrapping a hand around the base of Kāi’s cock Chën then wrapped his lips around the head and began to softly suck. Gasping out a nearly silent moan Kāi arched his back a bit and pressed his head back against Baëkhyun’s thigh. Baëkhyun hummed and began to play with Kāi’s hair as Chën started to slowly bob his head up and down, going further and further down Kāi’s cock.

It was an incredible feeling that only got better when Chën increased his tempo, and Kāi very much understood why blowjobs were so highly regarded. So warm and wet and tight, so much friction, so much of everything that was good.

Kāi’s toes began to curl tighter and tighter and he wondered if he was about to get his second orgasm of the day. He should’ve known the second wouldn’t be that easy.

With a loud _plop_ Chën pulled off Kāi’s cock, grinning darkly as he pushed himself up to seated. He looked so satisfied with himself—but Kāi guessed it was warranted considering Chën had managed to steal his air for a second time with just his mouth.

“Overwhelming him, poor whelpling,” Baëkhyun said with a short chuckle.

“I’m not overwhelmed,” Kāi wheezed, but he did feel a bit dizzy.

“I guess Chënnie didn’t do good enough, then,” Baëkhyun said as he brushed Kāi’s bangs out of his face.

“I was being nice,” Chën said before he patted one of Kāi’s thighs. “Lift your legs for me, Kāi.”

“Why?” Kāi asked even as he did as told, and he got his answer as Chën moved forward until he was sitting between Kāi’s legs.

“So I can be even nicer to you,” Chën answered as he dragged his fingers down from Kāi’s sack and all the way to his hole. “Have you ever touched yourself here?”

Kāi slowly shook his head no—he’d been curious about it after having heard mentions of penetration, but he’d never dared to try. There seemed to be steps necessary to take, but he didn’t know what they were so he hadn’t given it a shot yet.

“Are we continuing to play nice for his first time?” Chën questioned as he looked up at Baëkhyun.

Baëkhyun in turn looked down at Kāi and combed his fingers through Kāi’s hair. “I think we should, yes… Wouldn’t want to scare him away immediately, after all, not when we’ve finally lured him in.”

“Naughty or nice wasn’t an option discussed regarding me,” Chanyeøl said, cocking his head as he handed Chën a bottle.

“Because no matter what you claim, naughty is what you prefer,” Chën answered as the sound of a bottle being opened was heard. “This’ll be a bit cold, but you can blame Chanyeøl for that.”

Kāi didn’t hear Chanyeøl’s protests, since he was suddenly preoccupied with the feeling of iciness running down his taint. He hissed and instinctively tried to close his legs but ended up only tightening them around Chën as he was sitting in the way.

“It’s okay, it’ll get better soon,” Chën softly soothed as he just as softly massaged Kāi’s taint.

And after a few seconds the cool liquid began to warm up to the point where Kāi was able to relax again.

“That’s it, good boy, stay relaxed for me,” Chën cooed.

Something about Chën’s words had tingles run down Kāi’s spine, and they worsened as Chën smeared the sticky liquid around his hole—but when Kāi realized what was about to happen he tensed up a tiny bit again.

“Hey, look at me,” Baëkhyun ordered as his hands grabbed Kāi by his cheeks and tilted his head up until their gazes locked. “Don’t do that, focus on me only and relax.”

Blinking up at Baëkhyun, Kāi obeyed and focused on the other and his breathing. And when more pressure was applied against his rim Kāi jolted but otherwise stayed in place as he hissed out the breath he had inhaled as Chën pushed a finger inside.

“There you go,” Baëkhyun mumbled as he gently skimmed Kāi’s lips with his thumb. “Chanyeøl.”

“Mmh, yes sir,” Chanyeøl hummed from somewhere below Kāi before a large and strangely wet hand was wrapped around Kāi’s cock.

Kāi almost choked on his own spit as a slow and synchronized tempo was set by Chën and Chanyeøl. Flailing with his hands for a second, Kāi then managed to get one beneath Baëkyun’s thigh and he immediately wrapped his fingers around as far as they could go so he could cling.

It was a strange feeling, the feeling of something being pushed inside of his hole. It felt wrong in a way—but also so good. Backwards but at the same time completely right. Confusing.

“Your skin is so pretty, so unblemished and nice…,” Baëkhyun mumbled as he dragged a hand down Kāi’s chest and then up again. “It makes me want to do so much to you, pretty little Kāi.”

The ends of Baëkhyun’s face chain and braids brushed across Kāi’s collarbones and down his throat as Baëkhyun leaned forwards and scraped his teeth against Kāi’s skin-covered sternum, and the different sensations had Kāi arch his back as tiny little knives of arousal stabbed through him.

It was almost enough for Kāi to not notice when another finger was lined up, but the stretch of it as it pushed inside burnt enough to have him whimper as his fingers dug harder into Baëkhyun’s flesh. Baëkhyun let out a grunt that sent faint vibrations across Kāi’s skin but didn’t try to move away or get out of Kāi’s grip.

Instead, Baëkhyun nibbled his way over to one of Kāi’s nipples. He teased it with his tongue for a bit, making Kāi writhe beneath him, before he caught it between his teeth. The grip wasn’t hard but it still had Kāi holding his breath, and when Baëkhyun softly tugged on his nipple Kāi began to tremble from the painful pleasure.

“He likes that, so maybe you should keep your teeth away from him for a bit longer,” Chën suggested. “I’d like to show my magic trick before he cums again, please.”

Baëkhyun began to chuckle as he let go of Kāi’s nipple and pulled back, and the short puffs of cool air sent shivers down Kāi’s spine. “Since you asked so nicely, Chënnie, I’ll keep my teeth to myself for now.”

“How _gracious_ of you,” Chën said as he began to move his fingers inside of Kāi a bit faster and a bit deeper.

The feeling of being worked open and his rim giving way more and more was also strange, Kāi had to say. Especially the fact that he was kept open, something firm hindering his hole from closing. It had Kāi want to instinctively clench down but he knew it wouldn’t do anything—and he didn’t actually mind it. It was just unusual.

Kāi’s breath hitched as Chën found something inside of him that had his eyes widen at the feeling. A moan was drawn out of Kāi as Chën applied a bit more pressure to the spot.

“There?” Chën questioned, and he smirked as Kāi nodded his head. “Time to have some fun, then.”

All of a sudden electricity seemed to be massaged straight into whatever it was Chën was currently touching, and it sent lightning down Kāi’s spine as his vision was showered in sparks. He was pretty sure that he screamed but he couldn’t hear anything for a second or two.

“I guess it didn’t take that much to make you scream after all,” was the first thing Kāi heard again, coming from Chën.

“W-what was that?” Kāi managed to gasp out through his dry and achy throat.

“My lightning transferred straight into your prostate,” Chën explained before Kāi felt another shock, though this one was less powerful and only had him arch his back. “Apparently it feels pretty good, but I can’t reach my own so I wouldn’t know… Tell me, little whelpling, how does it feel?”

Chën once more amped up the electricity and even though Kāi wasn’t as surprised by it this time around it still shook him to the very core.

“Good, it feels good,” Kāi panted as Chën eased up again. “ _So good-_ ”

“More vocal than I expected,” Baëkhyun whispered above Kāi, moving his fingers to drag them up and down Kāi’s throat. “I think it’s time to stop playing nice.”

Kāi’s heart skipped a beat as something feeling a lot like fear filled his chest, but it wasn’t quite it. There was a tinge of excitement too, such a strange mix. But he didn’t have time to think any more about it, his thoughts being interrupted by Chën’s sadistic laughter ringing in his ear as Baëkhyun placed a hand firmly on Kāi’s chest.

And Kāi understood why in the very next second—the biggest shock so far was injected straight into him and had his entire body arch and every single muscle locking up. Pure white exploded in front of Kāi’s eyes as sweet torture was performed on his body. Pressure built quickly from the double stimulation from his prostate and his cock and completely overwhelmed him.

Black took over the white as every single molecule inside of Kāi went off simultaneously. He knew that something was happening with his body but he couldn’t feel it. It was as if his soul had left his body and was floating high up in the sky, spiralling amongst the stars as they filled him with pure light and magical sparkles before dropping him back down to earth again.

It was with a raspy gasp that Kāi came back to reality, and he coughed and wheezed his way through a few breaths. He was weak and shaking but felt incredibly good in a way he’d never thought he’d be able to feel when being as defenceless as he now was. Anything could happen and he wouldn’t be able to even lift a finger to defend himself, but he couldn’t care less.

“You might’ve outdone yourself this time around, Chënnie,” Baëkhyun said, the words so loud to Kāi’s sensitive brain. “You earned yourself a few tears on just two orgasms.”

It wasn’t until then that Kāi registered the wetness trickling from his eyes to his temples. What an intense experience…

“Our whelpling is very responsive,” Chën agreed as he slowly retreated his fingers from Kāi’s hole, and the drag against tender walls had another tear squeezed out of Kāi as he sobbed and tensed up. “Calm down, Kāi, you’re fine, we’re going to let you rest now.”

Inhaling a hitched breath Kāi relaxed back down against the mattress. He still felt floaty, as if he could drift away at any moment. It was an incredibly strange yet nice feeling, but he was also so exhausted that he could barely even open his eyes anymore. As his body started to cool down Kāi curled in on himself in search of warmth—unexpectedly finding something scorching pressing against his cheek.

“You don’t have the energy to go there right now, whelpling,” Baëkhyun whispered as he sunk his fingers into Kāi’s hair and gently dragged his head away from Baëkhyun’s cock. “Don’t worry, you’ll have a cuddle buddy soon enough. Look.”

Kāi managed to force his eyes open and found himself staring at Chanyeøl and Chën. They were both on their knees and facing each other. Chën had a hand holding on to the hair at the back of Chanyeøl’s head and Chanyeøl’s face was so flushed it was a few shades darker than his pink hair. And glancing down Kāi realized it was because Chën had his other hand wrapped around Chanyeøl’s cock. He was doing short but sharp tugs, and Kāi was not sure if the tiny sparks he could see were real or just a leftover from his own orgasm.

Chanyeøl’s body began to slump more and more even with the grip on his hair, and his mouth dropped open to let out a string of short gasps. Then his eyes rolled back as his body seized up and began to tremble, his hands clenching around empty air. Chën leaned a bit closer to Chanyeøl and seemed to whisper something, and in the next moment Chanyeøl went boneless as cum spurted from his cock, painting his chest with white stripes just as Kāi had done to Chanyeøl’s shirt earlier.

The memory of that first hasty orgasm sent a shiver through Kāi’s body, which seemed to draw Baëkhyun’s attention back to him.

“Soon,” Baëkhyun murmured soothingly. “Chanyeøllie, come here. Cuddle duties.”

Tiredly, Chanyeøl dragged himself away from Chën and began to crawl over towards Kāi and Baëkhyun. If Kāi had had a bit more strength in him he would’ve clung harder to Baëkhyun, but as it was Baëkhyun easily slipped out of his grip.

As Chanyeøl fell down on his side next to Kāi and reached out towards him, Kāi pulled back a tiny bit and glared a little at the other man.

“What now?” Chanyeøl grumbled as he began to feebly tug at Kāi.

“Don’t bite,” Kāi rasped and Chanyeøl responded with a hoarse chuckle.

“I promise I won’t, for now,” Chanyeøl said, and it was good enough for Kāi.

Weakly Kāi collapsed against the taller man, drawn even closer by the ever-burning fire inside of Chanyeøl. He was like a human furnace and Kāi was freezing.

“How adorable,” Chën cooed from beside them, but Kāi completely lacked the energy to even try to look at him.

He was honestly almost already half asleep, lulled by the steadying beat of Chanyeøl’s heart and his breathing starting to calm down.

“You’ve given them both attention, it’s time to give some to me now,” Baëkhyun said.

The last thing Kāi heard before he fell asleep was Chën chuckling and calling Baëkhyun jealous again, and then Kāi was out like a candle, abruptly like how Baëkhyun smothered his original’s lights.

✹

Rough movements and harsh sounds from beside him had Kāi wake up enough to flutter his eyelids open for long enough to see Chën and Baëkhyun beside him. Chën was lying beneath Baëkhyun with his legs wrapped around the blond’s hips as Baëkhyun was supporting himself on one arm and had his other hand wrapped around Chën’s throat.

It had tiny spikes of arousal course through Kāi, but nowhere near enough to call forth anything more than a weak twitch from his cock. His body was still too exhausted so instead he closed his eyes once more and cuddled closer to Chanyeøl, falling asleep shortly thereafter.


End file.
